


working title

by minoki



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, James Moriarty-Centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Jim Moriarty, Professor Moriarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoki/pseuds/minoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles so far on interactions between Moriarty and the Holmes crew, where Moriarty is just a professor instead not a criminal consultant.</p><p>Not sure where i'm going with this</p>
            </blockquote>





	working title

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to see a fic where James got caught up in the science world instead of human nature and consulting criminal business.

He abhorred going to these fundraiser dinners, it was a waste of his time and intellect; and it always had a way of reminding him why he loathed humanity. Their simplicity brought tears to his eyes and yet he was forced to go through the dreadful process of mingling and networking-for the good of the cause, more money to fund his scientific research of course- At first he would play games with them, subtly testing their wits, reading their lives, playing them like a puppet; but it had gotten boring fast. His own colleagues could not compare to his complexity, what hopes would government officials, let along rich business people and celebrities could? It was times like these that James Moriarty got his most dangerous thoughts, dangerous for the general human populace at least. He had always wondered what life would have been like if his career path was different; no doubt boring though because nothing could occupy his mind like mathematics can and it is why he was still a solitary man, for everyone around him was a bore and only good for a second or two.

“Professor Moriarty-”

“Doctor” James cut the man off flippantly. 

“Of course, my apologizes-Doctor Moriarty, I would like to introduce you to Mycroft Holmes” The man said cheerfully gesturing to his companion. The man, Mr. Holmes was a stout man in his late thirties, most likely thirty-nine, his hair being a big tell; definitely working for the government, clothes indicated he was paid well, a writers callus, a high position then seeing as everyone now used electronics unless they were signing off on documents. His demeanor and stature indicated a higher breeding, an aristocrat of sorts but something low, ah a gentlemen.

“Pleasure.” James replied blithely a winning smile gracing his face.

“I have heard great things about you; A Treatise on the Binomial Theorem was simply engaging and fresh.” Mycroft replied – an intellectual than to give such an honest compliment. 

“Thank you, I'm surprised you've read it, seeing as you are not a scientist yourself, MA for political science I believe?” James crooned, incapable to stop himself from showing off, especially to someone interesting. 

A stoic face was his reply- even better, “Government, as you clearly discerned.” Mycroft replied. 

“Ah, so many of them are.” James replied offhandedly.

The other man chuckled, “I will leave you to it then.” He said before taking off to mingle with another group.

“So business or pleasure Mr. Holmes?” James asked, sipping his martini looking up at the taller man from under his lashes. 

“Could it not be both?” Mycroft responded taking a sip from his glass of wine-red. 

“Business it is then.” James said cheerfully, taking another sip while eyeing Mycroft’s figure before his eyes landing back on Mycroft’s own

Mycroft looked at him, seeing him, and if he didn't know any better- which he did- he was reading him. “How are you certain?” Mycroft said, one brow slightly rose, challenging him.

James laugh, high and delighted. Finally someone intriguing, “Now that would be telling!” James replied. He would only be able to skim the surface, nothing more than what James wanted him to read, and if he was really good, he’d know that. 

“Then it remains to be seen, a statement can only go so far,” Mycroft told him, reminiscent and rehearsed- a line he has told someone far too often, a family member or close friend judging by the tone someone very close and younger, most likely a sibling. “Evidence is needed for you to be regarded with.”

“Tell that often to your brother?” James responded, testing the little guess and delighted with the result, the flash of surprise lighting Mycroft’s’ eyes. “Information is everything Mr. Holmes, it all depends how you use it and how good you are...someone of your standing should know by now.”

“Touche.” Mycroft said begrudgingly, truly eyeing him now, his face still stoic. “I take it that you have no belying interest outside purely academic ones.”

A statement, a threat, an offer? Perhaps all three. “I suspect you would be first to know.” James told him laughingly- a challenge and a truce.

Eye’s narrowed Mycroft responded. “I would only hope.”

James handed his drink unexpectedly to Mycroft, waiting for him to hold it. Then he proceeded to pat his pockets, in search for something before pulling his wallet out triumphantly. He procured a pen from his breast pocket and scribbled something on the business card he took from his wallet. “Your fun darling, call me.”James crooned to Mycroft leaning against the man and slyly putting his card into Mycroft’s breast pocket, a mischievous smile gracing his face before taking back his drink and walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> A Treatise on the Binomial Theorem-something he supposedly wrote...mentioned in the books.


End file.
